percy jackson and the daughter of oceanus
by AVoltzVirus
Summary: this will be my first fanfiction. Percy always knew his look was bad. and that was before annabeth broke his heart. now he is alone and is slowly dying on the inside. can a certain daughter of Oceanus from a Demititan camp save him from himself? Rated T for language


**this is my first fanfiction, and constructive criticism is always accepted and i will try to update whenevr i can but i am also revising for my exams so please bare with me.**

**i do not own PJO or HoO**

**chapter 1: the ****betrayal**

* * *

><p>Percy pov:<p>

it was the end of the second giant war and celebrations were going off across olympus. there were many congratulations given to all of the seven as they slowly made thier way over to the throne room. annabeth and i were holding hands as we walked while i absorbed all the beauty of olympus. she was quite the architect. piper and jason were walking together also holding was smiling flirtaciously at any and all girls who looked in our direction or stopped to gongratulate us while frank and hazel were looking around not really paying attention to the people coming to us as at this point we all had heard enough... of course their was the acception of leo who could never get enough attention from "lovely little ladies". i would hate to think what would happen should he pass the hunters again after his time on his quest with jason and piper.(lost hero book)

we entered the throne room to find tweleve super powerful beings staring down at us. we reached the center of the throne room and i quickly glanced at the hearth to find Hestia tending to it. i quickly sent her a warm smile that was happily returned though no one else seemed to notice her. i had been debating what i would ask of the gods and was pretty sure of my decision but when i saw how Hestia was ignored, it sealed my decision. i turned my attention back to Zues who had started a long drabble about the bravery of the gods in the fight against gaia. i knew for a fact it was al made up as i was the only one who fought gaia but at this point i didnt care. i was just happy that i could finally be with my wise girl. i had ended the war when i had a stabbed gaia in the heart just as she was beginning to reach a form of imbodiment.

"Heroes!" zues boomed

we all bowed "lord Zues" we answered in unison though i said it rather mockingly which went unnoticed by zues but everyone else picked up on it. i mean not to brag but after fighting the primordial god of earth then why not piss of more gods!?

"it has come to our attention that the war would be...difficult...without your...help." Zues stated as he seemed to have trouble with his speech. then an unlikely god spoke for us.

Oh hush Zues, you know your speech was a lie and Percy destroyed gaia. get over your pride! Hera hissed as her Zues sent her an angry glare which was replied with an eye rolling.

"now!" he said returning his attention to us after a stare doen with his wife. "we shall now reward our hero's! each of you shall have one wish of the gods that includes godhood. all who accept godhood please step-up!" the god of thunder boomed.

jason and piper quickly stepped up followed by leo. Leo sent a look to annabeth which i thought was strange but what happened next broke my heart. the girl who i denied godhood for and the girl i jumped in tarterus for, my wise girl stepped up and went to leo and kissed him. i couldn't believe it! when i looked at the est of the seven they all looked guilty which must have meant... They knew! they knew that annabeth was cheating on me and said nothing. all eye turned to me. leo looked at me slightly apoligeticcly which means i guess he just fell in love with her completely at some point. my eyes slowly turned to annabeth who had a large smirk across her face which broke my heart more. she was enjoying my heartbreak. "what?" she asked still smirking. "you think i would love the boy who killed my first love? maybe once but no more _seaweed brain_."

Before i could reply zues thundered " you shall recieve this gift" beams of golden energy travelled to annabeth, leo, piper and jason.

"Now hazel daughter of pluto, Frank, son of Mars, legacy of Neptune and Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, bane of monsters, slayer of Kronos, defeater of Gaia and two time saviour of olympus, what are your wishes?" Zues asked. Hazel and Frank stepped forward while Hestia wheeled me toward the hearth holding me comfortably. Hazel and Frank spoke quietly before answering, "We wish for our curses to be lifted."

"It shall be done!"

a bright red light glow appeared around Frank while a similar black glow flowed round Hazel. they shared a look before hugging and nodding thier thanks to Zues,bowing then returning to the seven.

"PERCY JACKSON!" posiedon shouted across the throne room. Hestia guided me toward the throne room center before walking back to the hearth. at this point tears were streaming freely down my face but i was determined not to give Annabeth the satisfaction by letting her see.

"What is your wish son?" Posiedon asked sothingly. i looked back to Hestia who smiled warmly. i turned to Zues who was waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Lord Zues may i ask lord Hades to be present for my wish as he will need to here this."

Zues grumbled something about orders from a nephew but motion for Hermes who flashed out, returning back with Hades who looked puzzeled at Zues. "our young nephew has requested your presense for announcment of his wish" zues said simply. Hades turned his gaze to me.

"my wish is that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades are given thrones on the olympian council as they deserve them even if you dont see that" i said narrowing my eyes slightly at Zues who seethed in rage but couldn't attack as Posiedon was looking at him dangerously. "hmmph! Very well." Zues said flatly, defeated.

Hades looked at me shocked before shaking my hand and then turning to seat himself at the new throne made of shadows and screaming souls that had rose from the ground. I turned to Hestia who full on sprinted at me attacking me in a hug, tears of joy falling from her eyes. when she gathered herself, she took me and sat me at the foot of her throne which was a simple warm red throne but the red seemed to move like flames.

"our heroes have been rewarded and so i declare this council meeting closed! Zues shouted before leaving in a flash of lightning with Hera who were quickly followed by all the gods and the four new gods aswell as demigods until the only people left were Hestia and Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a chapter. thank you for reading and please leave a review as i would like to here your thoughts. the pairing has already been decided and it shall be a daughter of Oceanus but that may be a few chapters away. again thank you<strong>

_**-Virus-**_


End file.
